


Don't say a word

by Zephan



Series: Shootin' Stars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dark Mark, Flash Fic, M/M, Marauder's Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus ha ricevuto il Marchio Nero e Sirius reagisce a modo suo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say a word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leliwen (Leli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/gifts).



> Scritta un milione di anni fa, per il compleanno di Leli.

"Non dire una parola."

Un soffio umido e caldo gli accarezza la pelle appena dietro l'orecchio, riempiendolo d'inconfessabile languore fin dentro le ossa. Quella voce da sola basta a ridurlo al silenzio. Un unico brivido gli scuote la spina dorsale e le viscere, travolgente ed inarrestabile come un terremoto, mentre braccia salde si avvolgono attorno alla sua vita, strette, quasi temessero che lui possa decidere di smaterializzarsi all'improvviso in un irraggiungibile altrove. Ed è questa consapevolezza insperata che spazza via dal suo essere ogni filo di resistenza residua, che lo fa abbandonare a quell'abbraccio impossibile con un flebile sospiro soddisfatto, senza chiedere, né chiedersi alcunché.

Ed un altro sospiro altrettanto soddisfatto, ma più profondo e roco, fa eco al suo, mentre un mento duro e liscio trova la sua naturale collocazione nel tenero lembo di pelle che gli ricopre la clavicola.

Il tempo stesso arresta la sua corsa, si ferma a contemplare assorto quei corpi, che sembrano aver trovato fra loro l'incastro perfetto. L'attimo presente si dilata, mentre una bocca ansiosa inizia il suo folle percorso di baci affamati su un collo niveo, che si inarca in una muta richiesta di avere di più, venendo subito accontentato.

La presa delle braccia si allenta, fin quasi a sciogliersi, mentre mani dalle dita lunghe fanno frusciare la stoffa in una lenta, sensuale carezza di esplorazione ed infine arrivano a sfiorare la seta bollente che ricopre l'avambraccio sinistro. L'istante freme, s'incrina, arriva quasi a spezzarsi. Regulus è tornato teso d'un tratto, sta per iniziare a dibattersi. Vuole fuggire. Ma non può. Il respiro quieto di Sirius non glielo consente.

L'istante regge al colpo.

"Lo so." la voce di Sirius è così calma da suonare estranea.

"Lo so." sussurra di nuovo, e stavolta una nota di rabbia frustrata trapela, facendo sì che Regulus torni a rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio ed un singhiozzo a lungo trattenuto, lasci infine la sua gola.

"Lo so." ripete Sirius per la terza volta, percorrendogli la mandibola col fuoco liquido delle sue labbra.

È allora che Regulus capisce che è vero, che suo fratello sa esattamente cosa è successo quella notte. Non perché fosse con lui, o perché qualcuno glielo abbia riferito. Lo sa perché l'ha sentito. Ha sentito quel marchio divorargli la carne, arrivando ad incidergli l'anima, più profondo di una ferita, più deturpante di una bruciatura. L'ha sentito, così come si sente il buio anche ad occhi chiusi, come si sente il silenzio.

"Non farti ammazzare." bisbiglia Sirius, facendolo voltare fra le sue braccia ed imprigionandogli il mento tra le dita, per poter leggere la stessa preghiera nei suoi occhi, due specchi d'acqua nell'oscurità.

"Ti chiedo solo questo." soffia sulla pelle di Regulus, mentre asciuga con baci leggeri le sue lacrime inconsapevoli. La risposta resta impigliata fra le loro labbra che finalmente si trovano, si assaggiano, si schiudono in un bacio profondo, assetato, che presto abbandona ogni parvenza di delicatezza; un bacio talmente intimo da annullare, per uno straziante, irripetibile istante, ogni distanza.


End file.
